


The Smallest Things

by PrisiaLex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that count. And yet he always misses those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. Only the plot.

It's the little things that count. And yet he always misses those.

Molly Hooper bringing him coffee.

Molly helping him on his experiments.

Molly giving him access in the laboratory.

Molly giving him more than what he deserves.

Molly forgiving him for the rash deductions he tells her.

Molly loving him for who he is.

Molly who plays a huge role in his life in the most subtle ways.

And when he made The Fall, doing the most excellent magic trick of all with the help from the lovely pathologist, he realized he's never considered himself lucky to have her.

He don't want to say they can't be together someday, after all we don't know what the future has in store for us, but he came to a decision to treat her more gently and give her a special treatment as a repayment for all the years she endured with him by her side. For all the pain and insults she received, which she doesn't deserve.

Maybe one day they will be together as a married couple, arguing over little things and giving each other a body part to experiment with as an apology. Maybe they will pleasure each other someday and whisper sweet nothings on each other's ears, not leaving one of them feeling unloved and unappreciated.

But he's content with him being her friend for now. He doesn't know what the future has in store for them, but he'll grab the chance to finally treat her right. It annoyed him how this all should have happen first before he realize how important she is and how vital she is in his life.

Past is past. Present is now. Future is the aftermath of now. And he wouldn't ruin _now_  to endure the aftermath of it, which is the future.

All he can think of whenever Molly is in his mind, which is frequently, are  _maybe_ , _w_ _hat ifs_ , and  _somedays._

A life with her wouldn't be bad anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticisms because I'm in need of advices to improve my crappy writing skills! :))


End file.
